charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat House
Cat House is the 106th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 5 :Episode No. 18 :Original Airdate April 13, 2003 Episode Guide A woman, Katrina, with about a dozen cats in her house is feeding them when a warlock blinks in. He cuts a necklace off her neck, but she kicks him down and the cats attack him. Katrina escapes but the warlock fights off the cats and gets her necklace. It bears a triquetra. Leo and Piper argue, and Piper accidentally blows up a door in her anger. This worries Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe schedules Leo and Piper to see a marriage counselor; they agree to go. Katrina calls Phoebe and says a warlock is after her. She is in the manor, has a cut across her neck, and says she needs healing. Leo, however, is with the marriage counselor. Leo and Piper talk with the marriage counselor. They have mostly awkward silence, until Piper freezes the marriage counselor. Piper casts a memory spell and unfreezes the counselor. The warlock tracks Katrina to the manor, but Paige and Phoebe orb in. Paige orbs Katrina away while Phoebe fights the warlock. Phoebe gets the upper hand, but she, Paige and the warlock suddenly find themselves outside the manor. The warlock blinks away. As Piper and Leo tell the counselor of their past experiences, Phoebe and Paige find themselves watching those same experiences play out, flashing from one scene to another as Piper and Leo continue to talk. They flash to the scene of Leo and Piper's wedding (Prue briefly appears in this scene in footage reused from Just Harried), and after Kit, their cat, comes up to them, the warlock blinks in. He seems as surprised as Phoebe and Paige and quickly blinks away again. Phoebe and Paige fear that the warlock has altered the past, but figure out that all they are seeing centers around Leo and Piper. The warlock blinks in again and Phoebe and Paige realize he's after Kit (who had run away some years ago). After reading the Book of Shadows entry on familiars, they realize that Kit had been their familiar. After several more flashes, they hear Kit yowling. Page orbs and find the warlock has just stabbed Kit. In the present, Katrina disappears. Leo develops a sudden headache. Piper freezes the marriage counselor and strangely hears Phoebe calling to her from the past. Phoebe wants Piper to run through that last memory once more, where she and Leo propose marriage. This time Paige and Phoebe are ready for the warlock. Phoebe stabs the warlock, vanquishing him. Katrina has reappeared and reveals that she had been Kit in the past, and that the Elders had made her human to guide other familiars. Book of Shadows Familiar Evils #Feline Warlock played by Zachary Quinto. Evils Vanquished #Phoebe vanquishes the Feline Warlock by stabbing him with an athame. Powers *Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Outside House *Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Outside House *Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Inside House *Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Inside House *Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Inside House *Piper / Blows Up / Hallway / Second Floor Hallway (HUGE!!!!) *Piper / Freezes / The Shrink / The Shrink's Office *Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Manor *Paige / Orbs / Kit / Manor *Paige / Orbs / Kit / Paige's Room *Piper / Unfreezes / The Shrink / The Shrink's Office *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor *Feline Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Outside Manor *Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Manor (doesn't work) *Feline Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Manor *Feline Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Piper / Attic *Feline Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Attic *Feline Warlock / Blinks / Himself / Attic *Piper / Freezes / The Shrink / The Shrink's Office Potions #Paige creates a potion to blind the Feline Warlock from blinking. Spells #The Feline Warlock scrys for Kit. #Piper casts the Spell to Relive Memories Spell to Relive Memories :"Let the truth be told, :let our lives unfold, :so we can relive our memories :''and stop being enemies." ::~Created and Cast by Piper Halliwell 518